Conventional disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have typically included a bodyside liner, an outer cover, and an absorbent core disposed between the outer cover and the bodyside liner. The outer covers of such absorbent articles have been constructed with various types of elasticized portions at the waist and leg opening regions. Such elasticized portions have been used to reduce the leakage of body exudates from the absorbent article and improve the appearance and fit of the absorbent article about the wearer. For example, conventional disposable absorbent articles have generally utilized outer covers which have elastic strands positioned at the leg and waist opening regions to gather the outer cover to hold the absorbent core of the article against the body of the wearer. Typically, the absorbent core of such conventional absorbent articles has been secured to the outer cover and/or bodyside liner at multiple locations along it's length.
However, conventional disposable absorbent articles which are configured as described above have exhibited several shortcomings. For example, it has been difficult to conform conventional absorbent articles and, in particular, the absorbent cores of such articles to the body of the wearer. Typically, the absorbent core on such conventional absorbent articles has been bonded to or immobilized between the outer cover and the bodyside liner and the outer cover has been used to maintain the absorbent core in close proximity to the wearer's body in use. Consequently, it has been difficult to control the shape of the absorbent article to maintain an aesthetically pleasing appearance during use. In an attempt to better gather the absorbent core and the absorbent article, the waist and leg opening regions of conventional absorbent articles have included elastics which apply high contracting or gathering forces on the absorbent article. However, such high forces have undesirably resulted in irritation and red marking of the skin of the wearer. The high forces have also resulted in an undesirable level of bunching of the absorbent article especially in the crotch region.
Several attempts have been made to improve the conformance of such articles to the wearer. For example, some conventional absorbent articles have included absorbent cores which are only attached to the outer cover at their end regions such that the outer cover has a "blousy" appearance and the absorbent core can move and conform to the wearer without being restricted by the outer cover. However, absorbent articles which have included absorbent cores attached to the outer cover at their end margins have not been completely satisfactory. For example, the absorbent cores in such articles have drooped and sagged during use especially after becoming saturated with body exudates. Such sagging and drooping has undesirably resulted in improper fit and appearance which has lead to increased leakage.
Despite the attempts to develop more aesthetically pleasing and improved disposable absorbent articles, there remains the need for disposable absorbent articles which contain body exudates while providing an optimum fit about the wearer and maintaining a pleasing appearance even after becoming saturated. Moreover, there is a need for a disposable absorbent article which has a garment-like appearance and which can be easily secured about and removed from the waist of a wearer.